Love is Never Easy
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Falling in and out of love, Dean Winchester navigates through his life. A/U Humans. Dean/Benny (Denny), Dean/Castiel (Destiel), Sam/Jess (Sess?) Rated T for the moment, subject to change.


I walked aimlessly down the street, cigarette dangling from my lips and hands in my pockets. It was unusually warm for late November and far too nice to be stuck in a classroom, honestly. I inhaled and smelled something that smelled suspiciously like cherry pie. My head whipped to the origin of the smell, nearly knocking the cigarette out of my mouth. What I found was a small diner that I must have passed a few times but had never really paid much attention to. But, oh, how I should have. I walked up the steps to the door and stubbed out my cigarette on the railing before letting it drop onto the cement. I nudged the door open with my boot and the smell of pie was stronger but mixed with others like bacon, eggs, and coffee. Suddenly it occurred to me that I hadn't had breakfast yet.

I ventured in and took in the 50's style diner. Blue booths were along the walls and alternating blue and black stools ran beside the tall counter; behind which there was a small window into the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of a burly bearded man in an off white apron who was plating up a piece of that tempting pie. My stomach rumbled and I gave in, taking a seat at the counter. A pretty younger woman came to take my order from the other side of the counter.

"Hey there, sweetie, what can I get ya?" She asked with a bit of a Cajun accent. She was beautiful with wavy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I grinned, turning on my charm.

"I'm thinking a slice of that pie that smells only half as good as you look." I winked for effect and she chuckled.

"I don't take too kindly to boys hitting on my sister now. So you can go ahead and back off, brotha." A gruff voice with a thick Louisiana accent from the window said sternly. The waitress grinned and turned to him.

"Oh, cool it, Benny. He's obviously only a kid, he means no harm." She shook her head and scribbled on her pad before turning back to me.

"Now what else can I get ya? Our Tuesday special is a pig n' a poke." She stated, pen ready. I cleared my throat.

"I'm actually 18." I said, keeping my cool.

"That's nice, honey, you gonna want anything with that pie?" She looked at me expectantly. I sighed and caught a glimpse of the man, Benny, chuckling softly.

"Eggs with bacon and a coffee, please." I said, ignoring Benny. She wrote it on her pad and nodded before walking over to chat with other customers. I looked at the counter and idly moved the salt shaker back and forth between my hands for about ten to fifteen minutes before two plates of food were set in front of me. I looked up, expecting to see the waitress but was greeted by the cook. He set down the coffee and grinned.

"So how come you've never been in here before?" He asked as he leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. I shrugged, hoping to end the conversation before it really began, but he continued looking at me.

"I guess I just haven't been in town too long and I never had a reason to." I shrugged again, feeling uncomfortable with his stare on me. It wasn't harsh or judging, but it seemed like he was trying to figure me out and I didn't think I liked it.

"What was your reason today?" He seemed intent on keeping that uncomfortable dialogue going. I took a bite of my bacon and fought to not externally express my adoration for it.

"I was cutting class and the pie smelled good." I figured if I was honest with the guy, he might leave me alone. Benny smiled.

"Well just wait until you taste it, brotha." He said, before walking towards a door that presumably led to the kitchen.

I finished my bacon and eggs and had gotten about halfway through the best pie I had ever tasted, when the waitress brought me the bill. She set it down and smiled kindly before walking off again. I picked it up and pulled out my wallet. My face froze when all I pulled out of the wallet was a five. Dad must have taken some money while I was showering or sleeping. My face reddened and I couldn't bring myself to finish the pie.

"I could box that up for ya if you are full." Benny's gruff voice shocked me out of my stupor. I found him standing in front of me, holding a small box. I shook my head, and set the five on the bill, too embarrassed to say anything. It took a moment but finally it clicked for him and he nodded.

"A bit short, are ya? Well, how about this. I'll box up this pie for you and you don't worry about that bill." I looked up in astonishment. He smiled.

"On the condition though, that you come back _after_ school tomorrow and wash dishes here." He took the bill off the counter, but left the five. I raised my eyebrow.

"You want me to work for you? Or just a one time thing?" I asked, not sure how I was feeling about an honest paying job.

"If you are up for working for me, I'm needing a dishwasher and a busser." I pursed my lips silently, not sure if I should accept or not.

"Tell ya what, you think on it tonight. If ya show up tomorrow, job's yours. If not, I'll be short staff and out about fifteen dollars, but I'll get along fine and you won't owe me nothing." He said before walking towards the door again. I noticed that he had boxed up my pie without me realizing it. The five got left on the counter for the waitress and I stood up with my pie, hesitantly. I wasn't used to people being this kind to me, and contrary to what Benny said, I still felt in his debt and I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

I showed up at the diner right before three, about half an hour earlier than I would be done with school, had I gone. Benny's smile was visible from the door.

"I'm glad ya made it, brotha. I'm not made for washing, I'm a born cook." He said, holding open the swinging half door to the other side of the counter and then the door into the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what to wear.." I trailed off, motioning down to my clothes. Benny eyed me up and down and shrugged.

"That's fine. Just don't wear anything your momma got you for christmas, booty shorts, or them tiny crop tops and you'll be fine. I got an apron back here for you too." He said with a wolfish grin. I shook my head with a small smile, ignoring the lump in my throat when he mentioned my mom.

Benny tossed me an apron that matched his own, plain off white one. I put it on and quickly tied it in the back before I followed him around a corner to an industrial size sink. He showed me the way that he liked the dishes rinsed and then stacked in the dishwasher. After they came out of the washer, I was to put them in their proper places. It was a simple job and I knew it wouldn't be too hard to learn.

"I gotta go back to the grill, but if you need help, just come find me or Caroline and we can help you. Gonna be okay back here?" He asked hesitantly. Maybe he was finally thinking about the fact that he had pretty much just hired a sketchy looking kid who hadn't paid for his meal the day before.

"I just want to make sure you aren't uncomfortable being all by yourself on your first day." Benny said, shifting his weight. I nodded and he nodded back. We sat there looking at each other for a moment before he turned and went back to the grill.

* * *

Time seemed to move quickly during the day and slow way down when I arrived at the diner. It had been about a month since I started working for Benny and two weeks since I stopped going to school altogether. I spent most of my time at the diner, actually, just chatting with Caroline or Benny and occasionally picking up daytime shifts. Benny made his disapproval well known, but I think he secretly enjoyed having me around more. We were becoming pretty fast friends, despite the fact that he was about eight years older than me.

I trudged into the diner right about two pm -our after lunch lull- and was grateful that it was empty of customers. I sat on a bar stool and rested my head on the counter. After a moment, there was a hand flicking my ear. I swatted blindly.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Caroline's voice asked softly.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night. No big deal." I muttered. Images of my father screaming and throwing a half empty beer bottle at the wall at nearly three am flashed in my head and I rubbed at my temples.

"How come, brotha?" Came Benny's voice from the stool to my right. His hand rested on my shoulder and he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Had it been anyone else, I would have given them the ass kicking they deserved, but this was Benny. I silently pursed my lips, contemplating telling him. After a while of silence Beny spoke up again.

"Well if you are having trouble getting sleep at your place, mine is always open to you." He squeezed my shoulder before standing up and whispering something to Caroline.

That night seemed to drag on, and as the night came to a close the knot in my stomach that had been growing was large and unbearable. Benny had been keeping a close eye on me since I had arrived at the dinner and as soon as our last customers were out the door, he took off his apron. I was still working on the backup of dishes that had been used to make the food when I saw Benny whispering to Caroline. Honestly, those too were almost too close to be siblings. I thought of my relationship with Sammy and bit my lip. I tried the best that I could to make sure he got everything he needed but he still resented me. The clock showed 9:30 and I was dreading going home to the 14 year old who would look at me with disappointment in his eyes because Dad had had another fit and stormed out before Sam got up for school. At the same time, I knew I had to be there for him, even if he didn't like it sometimes.

A hand on my waist made me jump and I turned quickly around, forgetting the sprayer in my hand and soaking Benny. I turned it off quickly and grabbed for a towel.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, man. I was just lost in my thoughts." I said as I gave him the towel and went to get another to clean up the floor. He just smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry about it, brotha. Caroline and Kevin are gonna finish cleaning up tonight and I'm gonna get you home." I gave him an odd look but he turned to go to the small office in the back before I could get a word in.

"Better grab your coat, it's a bit chilly out there." He called over his shoulder and I didn't bother trying to protest this time. I cleaned up the rest of the water on the floor, grabbed my left overs, and went to get my coat from the office, but Benny met me halfway and handed it to me. I muttered out a small 'thank you' to him and followed him out of the restaurant. We called out goodbyes before stepping into the cold December night. There was a light dusting of snow on Benny's truck as well as everything around and it looked beautiful. I stopped for a moment to admire it and I heard Benny chuckle.

"Enjoying the sight, mon cher?" I just shook my head and went to the truck. Benny was already on the passenger side, waiting to open the door for me, like he did every time he drove me home. I had stopped feeling awkward about it by now, and my mind was definitely on different things tonight. I set the food on the middle seat and got buckled in as Benny hopped in and did the same. The truck was started and warmth flooded from the vents.

"Is that for Sam?" Benny asked, pointing at the bag of food as he pulled out of the parking lot. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's hopefully eaten dinner by now, but he can have this for lunch tomorrow. I'm sure dad hasn't been to the grocery store, if he's even come home." I scoffed. Benny cocked his head.

"When did he leave?" I bit my lip, but figured it wouldn't hurt to let him know.

"About 3 this morning, we got into a big fight because I wouldn't give him money for beer." I sighed and absently rubbed at the back of my head where he had gotten a blow in. Benny's knuckles tightened on the wheel and his lips formed an almost perfect line. It didn't take long to get to my small house and I held my breath when I saw dad's Impala in the driveway.

"Is Sam alright without you?" Benny asked as he parked the truck in front of the house. I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Will he be alright staying the night with your father and getting to school tomorrow?" His teeth were obviously gritted. I hadn't seen this side of Benny and I was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I guess he would be, why?" The bag of food was put in my lap and my buckle was undone.

"Then you can go drop this off for Sam and grab a spare set of clothes and you will stay at my place tonight." I hesitated, and almost asked why but thought better of it when I saw Benny's hands still gripping the wheel. I nodded and got out of the truck, knowing that Benny was watching me. I opened the door and grimaced, heat rising to my face at the state of the living room. The beer bottle was still in shards on the floor, the tv was perpetually on, and my dad was passed out on the couch.

As quietly as I could, I went into the kitchen to put the food in the fridge and I kept looking towards the living room, terrified dad would wake up. After the food was safely in the fridge, I made my way to the stairs that seemed to be squeaking more than usual tonight. About halfway up, a sleepy Sam appeared at the top of the steps.

"Dean? Is that you?" I hurried to the top and ushered Sam back into our room and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Sammy. How was school? I brought you some of Benny's burgers for you to take to lunch tomorrow." I said as he sat on the bed and I grabbed my backpack from our closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sleepily cleaned up the books on the desk.

"Well.. I'm staying at Benny's tonight." Sam's head shot up and I cringed.

"What? Why? Dad is gonna be so mad!" I didn't say anything as I put clothes into the bag. I heard the books slam into Sam's bag and my head shot up.

"Shh, Dad is passed out." I said as I finished filling my bag. Sam was sitting on his bed, sulking. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I just need a break from him tonight, okay? And I know you'll be okay for one night." I squeezed him again. There was a groan and rustling from downstairs, which could only mean that dad had woken up.

Sam was giving me a cold look, but tonight I needed to think about myself. The footsteps coming from the first floor caused me to stand up from the bed and grab my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sammy. Have a good day at school." I ruffled his hair before leaving the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and took in a deep breath before descending the stairs.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been, boy? I need to borrow some cash." Dad said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Sorry I don't have any on me." I blatantly lied as I tried to slip past him to the door. He stood firm in my way.

"Do ya think I'm dumb? I know you do. You went out and got a fancy job and now you think you are better than your old man, huh?" He growled at me. This flipped a switch in me and I could tell that this was going to be a replay of last night.

"There is hardly anything fancy about washing dishes, but I guess any job is better than sitting around drinking yourself into an abyss because mom died." I knew it was a low blow, but that's what I needed. His eyes widened in shock and I pushed past him, running out the door. As I neared the truck, I saw Benny waiting by the passenger door. I stumbled on the ice and Benny's arms shot out to catch me with a chuckle.

"Did you really miss me that much, brotha?" He grinned softly, but I couldn't find it in me to return it. I got into the truck quietly and Benny shut the door behind me, looking concerned. The truck started up again with a loud rumble and I shut my eyes. I knew that, even after 14 years, we were all still hurting from mom's death. The comment that was supposed to hit dad, hit me as well.

A warm hand fell on my knee and squeezed softly. No words were exchanged as we drove to Benny's apartment, but his hand stayed firm on my knee. I found out that he didn't live too far from me, just a few miles away in a nice apartment building on the third floor.

"Alright, the state of my apartment isn't the best, but judge me too harshly." He drawled with a grin as he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Immediately I laid eyes on a worn but comfy looking couch, an older coffee table and a tv. I almsot laughed at his warning, because this was nicer than my house looked on a good day.

"Kitchen is to your right, down the hall is my bedroom, my office, and the bathroom. I'll grab a pillow and some blankets, if you are okay with sleeping on the couch." Benny said as he shut and locked the door behind him. I nodded, taking a seat on said couch.

"Are you hungry or anything? I could fix you up some food." He called as he went down the hall to retrieve a pillow and blankets.

"I'm good, thanks. I think I'll just get some rest." I stretched and leaned over to take off my boots and pants. Benny returned with a pile of things and set them on the coffee table before sitting next to me on the couch. He leaned back and took a long look at me.

"I know I haven't known you long, but can I offer up some advice, brotha?" His feet stretched out and rested on the table and I shrugged.

"First off, you are always welcome here. But, you should get out of that house. I see how you dread going home every night and had I known this was going on, I would have had you over here much sooner. I know you aren't a kid-" I cut him off angrily.

"Damn right I'm not a kid, and don't talk like you know what is going on in my house. You don't know anything about it." I glared at him, a fire in my chest. He held up his hands in surrender.

"You're right, I don't know all of the details but, I can see the signs. Maybe he ain't hitting you all the time, but when he's drunk or angry, he's gotten a swing in. And don't tell me I'm wrong, I've seen the bruises, suga. That is all I'm presuming to know about the situation, I'm not going to pry, but I do want you to know that I am always here to talk. Caroline and I have come to care for you, believe it or not, and we just want the best." There was a pause after he finished speaking before he patted my shoulder and stood up. My head was reeling.

"My room is the first door on the right, wake me up if you need anything." He said as he turned out the light and went down the hall. I didn't move until I heard his door close.


End file.
